A Notch in Your Bedpost, A One Shot
by laurenlongoria
Summary: Rebekkah and Remus, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. Very loosely based on Fall Out Boy's "Sugar, We're Goin' Down". Rated M for sex and language.


A/N: We gots some smut in this here one-shot. You don't like, don't read it. No one is stopping you from hitting the back button or closing this tab. Alright? Good. Furthermore, the Marauders belong to JK Rowling. I am just here to make them squirm. ;)

* * *

><p>Summer, 1976<em><br>Marbles' Residence_

I probably, really, most definitely, without a doubt should not be here right now. It's a week before the full moon. My emotions are out of control. I am not myself. I might do something I'll regret a few months from now. I really should be locked in my room, writing that stupid Transfiguration paper for McGonagall. But no. I'm on the Marbles' hearth, shaking soot from my Muggle attire.

I feel very weird about all of this. Yeah, sure, of course, Rebekkah and I are friends – but I surely did not expect an owl from her this summer, asking if I wanted to come over one day and "catch up, hang out, eat some pasta, whatever". It was a little weird. I mean, come on. I'm Remus. Not very charismatic, not very funny, not very attractive…not very anything. So why does Miss Marbles want to see me over the summer?

Beats me.

I'm not going to lie – I dreamed about this day for many weeks. I came over, charmed her parents, made her fall in love with me, and we went back to school, hand in hand, tongue in mouth, with inside jokes and naughty smiles.

But really. Those were dreams. Fantasies without any anchor in reality.

Oh, what the bloody hell am I doing here?

A flash of blond attacked me.

"Remus!"

I stumbled backward, the mantle digging into my spine. "Hi, Rebekkah. Hi," I said, hugging her back. Merlin, I really hope no one is watching.

"Remus?" Came another voice. A much deeper voice. "Hi, I'm Rebekkah's father."

A large, masculine hand that could probably strangle me reached out toward me. Timidly, nervously, I took his hand in mine and shook it. "Hi." I squeaked. I hope it only sounded like a squeak in my ears.

Why do I have such a bad feeling about this?

"Daddy, we're going to go on a walk," Rebekkah said with a sweetness I had never heard her use before. She smiled at her father and patted him on the arm.

"Okay, darling. Be back before dinner, though," He said, smiling back. And, for barely a second, I could have sworn he gave me the nastiest of looks.

But, sir, I haven't done anything!

We were out the door before I even knew it. Rebekkah was also wearing Muggle clothing, though I supposed it hardly mattered because, as I soon found out, Rebekkah and her family lived in an all Wizarding village. We looked out of place in out jeans and jumpers.

Rebekkah was enthusiastically pointing out homes and buildings and waving to the people she knew. I wasn't listening. I was too busy looking at how the sun got caught in her hair and caused it to shine with a magnificence I haven't seen since Sirius donned glittering robes for Christmas last years

Her skin itself seemed to sparkle in the sunlight.

I must remember to ask if she has any Veela blood in her.

I could not take my eyes off of her. And I thought I was doing a really good job of being inconspicuous, but clearly not, because she said, "Is there something on my face, Remus, or am I just that spectacular to behold?"

Oh man, oh man, oh man. I haven't blushed that hard since James stole all of my clothing and I had to walk across the dorm naked to retrieve it.

And while most girls probably would have slapped me across the face for my obvious ogling, Rebekkah slipped her slim hand into mine and gave it a nice squeeze. She winked and continued to point out things I barely cared about. Well, at least, not while her hand was in mine.

And, before I knew it, we were turning around, heading back to her house.

I don't quite remember dinner. I suppose it was really tasty, because Rebekkah and I both finished at top speed.

Putting her fork across the table, Rebekkah suddenly asked, "Mummy, is it okay if I show Remus my new broomstick?"

She was using the same charming voice she used with her father, and I have to remember to look out for it in case she ever uses it with me.

Rebekkah's mother smiled gently at her, "Yes, of course dear, but don't go out too far."

My mum would never let me ride my broomstick at night. Of course, we live in a Muggle neighborhood and I don't have a broomstick…

I did not have much time to dwell on Rebekkah's amount of freedom, because suddenly, she was dragging me out of my seat by the wrist, apparently very excited to show me her broomstick.

Little did I know, when she said 'broomstick', she did not mean 'broomstick'.

"So, what model-"

My question was lost behind Rebekkah's lips. She was kissing me greedily, hungrily. And I had no choice – while my mind was screaming, "What the bloody hell is going on?", my body was responding as if it had a separate brain. I had never kissed anyone like this before. One time, Mary and I got caught underneath the mistletoe and Peeves refused to stop pelting us with erasers until we kissed. But that was friendly, innocent.

The way Rebekkah was kissing me now was far from friendly and innocent.

She was all over me, and I was all over her. The line drawn between our bodies was non-existent. It was like we had become one lustful, hormonally-charged entity.

And I am sure I would not have been doing this if the full moon was not next week.

I don't know how it happened, but one of my hands was tangled in that beautiful hair of hers, while my other was exploring uncharted territory. I could feel her soft skin under my rough finger tips, goose pimples forming as my hand moved north.

As soon as I realized what I was doing, I retreated. Aborted the mission. I could feel the inevitable 'slap' coming at any second. I was moving things along too quickly. We're just kissing. Just kissing.

"Remus," She panted, "Don't-"

Even my inexperienced self knew that 'don't' meant 'do'. So I put my hand back up her jumper, because clearly, she wanted it there. I did not protest. I loved the feeling of her flesh.

Something out of the corner of my eye flickered. The wolf inside noticed while the human currently tangled with Rebekkah did not. The kitchen light had just gone out.

I pulled away from Rebekkah, panting heavily. "But, your parents?" I managed to say, trying very hard to ignore the throbbing in my pants.

"They'll have gone to their room," She said, before pressing her hips mercilessly against mine. A moan escaped from my lips, and I blushed. But, in the darkness, Rebekkah did not notice the pinkness that had developed on my cheeks, and merely nipped softly at my earlobe.

This girl is going to drive me insane.

Though I was nervous of her dad coming out and cursing me into oblivion, my body did not seem to care. Before I knew what I was doing, both of my hands were on the hem of her jumper, slowly, but deliberately, pulling it over her head.

Her skin shone in the moonlight, and my eyes feasted hungrily over her every curve. She was magnificent, and I could not control my hands. I fumbled with her bra (Satan himself created this machinery, I swear!), trying desperately to undo the clasps. In my frustration and rising hormones due to the full moon and the throbbing erection in my pants, I resorted to ripping the bra from her body, which, I suppose shocked her. But I gave her no chance of showing such shock at my brute force.

Her breasts – they were like two glowing orbs of beauty. I had seen breasts before, but never in real life. Sirius, who had a knack for collecting Muggle items, had once shown me an issue of "Playboy".

But those pictures had nothing on the real thing.

Her nipples were so very hard from the cold and the arousal – I just wanted to nibble on them, just a little. Abandoning all pretense, I did. I had gotten this far, hadn't I?

As I flicked one of her nipples with the tip of my tongue, she let out a moan – a beautiful, angelic moan. It was as if the gods had come down from the heavens and started singing to me. I could not resist her sounds, her scent, her flesh.

She threw her head back and moaned, and I took this as an invitation to start nibbling there, as well. So, with one breast in each hand, I kneaded my way up her chest and to her neck, where I began the assault on her tender skin.

And suddenly, she was tugging at the waist of my jeans, bringing my hips closer to her, pressing my erection into her thigh, allowing me to feel the heat radiating from her. I groaned in her ear as her fingers slipped behind the band of my boxers. She was so close to my shaft, so incredibly close. I could feel her fingertips grazing it, and with a surge of arousal, I felt my erection get harder, if it were even possible.

She retracted her fingers and grabbed at my arse, which, although surprising, was not unpleasant. Though, I did like it much better when her hand was down my pants.

And I growled, letting the wolf overcome me for the very first time. But she did not know about that, and was therefore, not frightened. If she was not going to fumble with my pants anymore, I was going to fumble with hers.

I unfastened her jeans and tugged them down just far enough to get a full view of her jet black underwear.

"Remus," She said breathlessly, "Wait,"

She hitched her pants back up, put her shirt back on, and beckoned for me to follow her. I did not know where she was taking me, but I followed regardless, knowing that if I did, more would be awaiting me at our destination.

We slipped silently through the back gate, crossed the street, and walked a few blocks (this was not comfortable for me and I was getting quite irritated) before stopping at a park which was next to a cemetery.

I recognized this as the cemetery we had passed earlier today, and found it was much creepier in the night than during the day. Thinking Rebekkah was going to pull me toward the cemetery, an uneasy knot formed in the pit of my stomach.

What kind of shit was this girl into?

But, to my surprise and relief, she directed me into the park. This specific park was thick with trees and overgrown grass, making it very easy to get lost in – and even better for staying undercover.

Rebekkah conjured a blanket, and for a moment, I thought she had lost her mind, doing underage magic outside of school. But I realized that the Ministry would just assume it was a wizard of age performing magic, seeing as this was an all-Wizard community.

Though, I did not dwell on this, because Rebekkah was peeling off her shirt and sliding off her pants. All she was wearing was her black underwear, and I was dying to take them off of her and throw them amongst the grass and trees.

She grabbed the front of my jumper and pulled me close to her, reconnecting our lips.

And, suddenly, we were on the blanket, a small rock uncomfortably lodged between my shoulder blades. Rebekkah was straddling me, her bare breasts gleaming in the moonlight.

Slowly, tauntingly, teasingly, she undid my belt buckle and unfastened my jeans. She gave me the naughtiest of smiles and excruciatingly slow, unzipped my pants.

I was holding my breath, waiting anxiously for her to pull down my boxers as I had done her underwear and take my throbbing, hard-as-rock erection into her delicate hands.

Oh, and she did. The palms of her hands were so smooth, so soft, so…brilliant on my hot erection. I laid back, no longer able to feel the rock between my shoulder blades, and relished in the feeling of her hands traveling up and down my shaft.

Jerking off was one thing – having someone else do it for you, naked, was another.

She laid across me, still working me with one hand, though I had no idea how she was doing it so well at such an angle, and kissed me passionately. It was not greedily and sloppily like the previous kisses – not saying I didn't like those kisses – but it was…passionate. As if there was emotion behind it.

I didn't think about it too hard, because I could feel myself reaching my climax, though I desperately did not want to because that would mark the end of this wondrous night, so I willed myself to detach her from myself, pin her down to the ground, spread her legs, and swiftly enter two fingers deep inside her.

She was so warm and so wet and I decided, right there in that park, that this is where I wanted to be forever – with two fingers in one hole and my tongue in another.

Two fingers became three, three became four. And suddenly, she was begging me to, and I'll use her words, "fuck" her "senseless". I was about to enter her, when suddenly, I remembered something I should have never forgotten.

"Um, Rebekkah, I don't think I can," I said, defeated. I was hovering over her, my hands on either side of her head on the blanket, my legs on either side of her body.

She looked up at me, obviously frustrated that I had stopped. "Why the fuck not, Remus?"

"I, um, we don't have, um-"

"Am I more than you bargained for yet?" She asked, smirking at me.

"No, it's just-"

_I'm a fucking werewolf, _I thought to myself, willing her to read my mind so I didn't have to tell her. I had been meaning to tell her for ages – dying, actually. But now didn't seem like the time.

"Don't worry, Remus," She said, "I take an anti-fertility potion."

She winked and wrapped her legs around my waist.

"Where were we?" She asked, biting her lip and looking lustfully into my eyes.

And, knowing full well that I could not do her any harm, granted she was telling the truth, I entered her and thrust into her like there was no tomorrow.

She screamed and moaned and muttered obscenities under her breath every time I pushed in and pulled out. They were beautiful noises, noises I wanted to hear for the rest of my life.

She dug her fingernails into my back, nipped desperately at my earlobes, sighed and shuttered against my chest, arched her back, pressed her hips into mine, and after about twenty marvelous minutes, came with a scream of pleasure, her muscles contracting and her eyes rolling back. I could see her chest flushed pink in the moonlight, her beautiful breasts heaving up and down with her ragged breathing.

I pulled out just in time to cum on her alabaster stomach, feeling astonishingly like a male porn star. She did not seem to care that I had just unloaded on her stomach, and smiled up at me. Still breathing heavily, she winked, and pulled me down for one of the slowest, most agonizingly tender kisses yet.

I collapsed on top of her, losing all restraint, and rested my chin softly between her breasts. For awhile, we simply lie there, taking in deep breaths and allowing the sweat on our bodies to dry in the summer night.

All was silent, except for our panting.

Until, that is, there was a fair amount of rustling coming from some nearby bushes. I looked around, and saw the unmistakable glow of wand light.

"Shit," I murmured, quickly getting off of Rebekkah and pulling up my boxers and pants. "Shit!"

Rebekkah giggled as I scrambled, searching for her black underwear in the complete darkness. "Just leave it, Remus," She whispered, as she pulled her jumper over her sweater.

"Who's there?" A gruff voice called. "We know someone's there!"

Rebekkah, now fully dressed, picked up the blanket and dragged me out of the clearing. She was laughing freely now, her head thrown back as the branches of trees tugged at her clothing. We were running through the thicket of trees, not even bothering to keep quiet.

Her laughter was infectious, and I could not help but laugh along with her as we made our narrow escape.

Before I knew it, we were in the cemetery, crouching behind a massive mausoleum. "Rebek-" I started, but she held a thin finger to her lips, silently telling me to be quiet.

The wizard had followed us, and was merely waving his wand over tombstones, lazily checking to see if we were there. He did not bother to look around too hard, and soon, he left the cemetery, apparently deciding that the pursuit was no longer worth it. Once Rebekkah knew he was out of ear shot, she let out a roar of laughter and collapsed in the grass next to the mausoleum.

I lay down next to her, my hands folded behind my head. My heart was pounding fast, my brain working in overdrive. _What just happened? _I thought, blood rushing in my ears. _What the fuck just happened?_

Rebekkah rested her head on my chest, her hand carelessly over my crotch. "I think you're the best yet, Remus," She said sleepily.

_The best yet? _I thought. _What does that mean? _

"I'm just a-"

"Notch in my bedpost, yeah," Rebekkah said, not bothering to look up at me. She traced figure eights around my belly button.

I gotta give it to her – at least she's honest.

And although I could not stop thinking about how many other guys she had done this with before, I let her hands travel all over my body. I let her lips softly kiss my abdomen. I let her small fingers undo my pants for the third time that night. And I let her take me into her mouth.

Fuck it.

X

I awoke the next morning in the exact same place I had apparently fallen asleep in.

In Rebekkah's bed.

Naked.

Rebekkah was also naked, though, she did not seem nearly as weary when she awoke. She merely smiled at me, and nuzzled her head into my shoulder and closed her eyes once more. I felt like, perhaps, I could get used to this very easily. Her skin was so soft against mine, so warm.

And then, I happened.

There was a knock on the door. "Rebekkah, breakfast is ready!"

It was her father. Her father was knocking on the door. "Are you awake, Rebekkah? It's nearly noon!"

The doorknob was turning. Merlin's pants, he's coming in. He's entering the room. Even if I disappeared right now, he would still see my clothing on the floor. There's no hope for me. I knew this day would come, I just didn't know it would come so soon.

The door flew open, and there I was, crammed between Rebekkah and a wall. The silence that followed was the most terrible thing I had ever experienced. Even worse than a transformation.

I stared at Rebekkah's father, who was wearing an apron and an oven mitt. He stared at me, who was wearing absolutely nothing and was currently holding his just as naked daughter in his arms.

Rebekkah stared at her father, not knowing what to do or what to say.

"Sir, I-" I started feebly, pushing Rebekkah away from me.

"You have two minutes to get out of my house before I get my wand and curse you into oblivion," He said through clenched teeth. "Two minutes, Mr. Lupin."

"Yes, sir," I said, jumping out of Rebekkah's bed and gathering my clothing. I did not even care that he was still in the doorway, watching my naked self clumsily get dressed.

Without even saying a word to Rebekkah, or her father, I ran to the living room at top speed, took a handful of Floo powder from a flowerpot on the mantle, clambered into the fireplace, and threw the powder to my feet. "Lupin residence!" I shouted.

Before I hurdled through oblivion, I saw Rebekkah's father storming into view, his wand out and his face livid. I was thankful to be in the safety of the fireplace, where I knew he could not curse me, even if he tried.

X

Winter, 1976_  
>Sixth Year Boys' Dormitory<br>Gryffindor Tower  
>Hogwarts<em>

"Thank Merlin it's Saturday!" James said loudly, as he wrapped multiple scarves around his neck. "I've been looking forward to a trip into Hogsmeade for ages!"

"We just went last month," I said, drying my hair in a fluffy white towel.

"Last month was so long ago!" James cried, dramatically clutching my arms. "Eugh! You're all wet!"

"I just got out of the shower, you nitwit!" I said, throwing the towel at his face. "I expect you come out of the shower all dry and warm, don't you?"

"That's what a Drying Charm is for, Moony," James rolled his eyes, and threw the towel at Peter, who was currently combing his hair.

"God dammit, Prongs!" He shouted. "This is a wool coat, you prat!"

"Since when do you care about fancy fabrics, Wormy?" James asked, eyed Peter suspiciously. "And since when did you start combing your hair?"

"I'm meeting Margret in Hogsmeade, ladies," Peter said suavely, putting his comb down on his bed side table. "How do I look?"

"Smashing," James said, rolling his eyes.

"Ah, Margret," I said. "How'd you manage that, Wormtail? Did you finally lace her pumpkin juice with a love potion?"

"No, I did not!" Peter said defensively, pulling on a pair of gloves. "I asked her after Transfiguration yesterday."

"And she said yes? Of her own accord?" James asked, feigning surprise. "Did she bump her head or something?"

"No, she most certainly did not!" Peter said, still more defensively. "She said yes, and has not been Confunded, Imperiused, or poisoned! Now, if you'll excuse me," Peter said, pushing James out of the way. "I've promised to meet her at the portrait hole."

Peter left the dormitory, leaving James and I in a stunned silence.

"Margret's hot," James said, looking over to me.

"Yes, very," I agreed, nodding my head. "Good job, Wormtail."

"Hey," James said, tossing a sock at me. "You meeting up with Rebekkah in Hogsmeade?"

"Don't talk to me about Rebekkah," I said glumly, kicking the sock underneath my bed. I rummaged through my trunk for some clean robes. "I think I'm going to stay in, actually."

"What?" James asked, incredulously. "You can't stay in on a day like this!"

I looked out of the dormitory window. It was snowing lightly, but the sun was peeking out from the clouds feebly. I shrugged. "I think I'm going to finish that essay for Slughorn."

James started at me. "You are mental, Moony," He finally said. "But, if you change your mind, come find me in Hogsmeade. We can start some trouble."

"I thought you were meeting Lily," I said, raising an eyebrow at him.

"I am. But I'll probably piss her off sometime during the day," He smiled. "See you, Moony!"

James exited the dorm, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

Though I had been banned from Rebekkah's house after our rendezvous, it did not stop us from messing around at any given moment. We had been "messing around" for a few months before I decided I wanted something more serious than just casual, albeit wonderful, sex.

Rebekkah, however, was not interested in a relationship of any sort, and we broke it off. I was still pretty bitter about it all. Perhaps it was because I had gone from sex at least three times a week to maddeningly sexual dreams about her while I was trapped in a room full of boys and no privacy. Or, maybe, it was because I had developed some form of feelings for her and was not ready to not be with her.

But I suspect the former.

In order to prevent myself from traveling back to dimly lit corridors and midnight trips to the Prefects' bathroom, I set myself to locating some suitable robes and my school bag. As I looked hopelessly for my school things, I rubbed my chin, feeling the lengthy stubble that was growing there.

I had been doing a pretty good job of avoiding shaving for the past few days, considering I was so busy with all the work I had been assigned. But, perhaps now with all of this free time I had, now I could finally shave.

Abandoning my quest for robes and school equipment, I went back into the bathroom to shave my face.

It was difficult hearing over the magical razor my dad had given me for my birthday last year, but, nonetheless, I heard the squeaky dorm door open and close. I didn't bother greeting whoever entered, partially because I never greeted anyone who came into the dorm and partially because I was cautiously shaving my upper lip, trying very hard to avoid nicks and cuts.

I faintly heard giggling over the buzz of the razor, but dismissed it. It was not unusual to hear giggling in the dorm, considering our prat of a roommate John often brought his girlfriend up to the dorm to "study", to the displeasure of James, Peter, Sirius, and I.

I sighed and rolled my eyes, and focused on shaving my chin.

Over the buzzing, I could hear a bit of moaning and groaning. _Well fuck, _I thought. _Now I'm trapped in here until they finish._

However, I still had my cheeks and neck to shave. I could easily stretch that process out for days, if I needed to.

"Oh, fuck!" I heard from the dorm.

_That is not John's voice,_ I thought, freezing. I turned off the razor and listened hard, hoping the man would speak again.

"Oh, god dammit, Rebekkah!"

_That is definitely not John's girlfriend's name._

As quietly as I could, I opened the bathroom door and peered through the tiniest of cracks.

Before me, stark naked, was Sirius and Rebekkah, doing things I didn't even know were possible.

As horrified as I was, I could not look away. They both had porcelain skin that seemed to glow in the faint light coming from the window. She was on top of him, but instead of facing him like one would expect, she was facing the end of the bed, her back turned to him.

She was bouncing up and down on him, her pale breasts moving up and down in rhythm with the rest of her body. Those breasts I had once held – sucked on, even.

Sirius, who was bent at the waist, reached around and held them both in his white hands, squeezing her perfectly pink nipples hard enough to make her moan in both pain and pleasure.

He kissed up the length of her back, making her shutter in ways I had never done before. I found myself mentally taking notes as I watched them, but soon realized I was totally mental for doing so.

_This is wrong, _I thought. _I should not be watching this._

But then they switch positions. She turned around and faced him, placing her beautiful hands on his shoulders, using them as leverage as she rode him. She threw her head back, as she had done so many times with me, her long, blond hair tickling his knees.

My mind betrayed me at that moment. Oh, how I wished I was in Sirius' position right now. Not hiding behind a bathroom door, but underneath Rebekkah, holding her breasts in my hands. Kissing her lips. Biting her neck.

And, all at the same I wished I _was _Sirius. Handsome, charming, funny Sirius. Effortless Sirius with Rebekkah riding his dick like a carnival ride. Poor, shabby me could never have made Rebekkah moan in such a way. Not like that. Not so guttural and animalistic.

I felt myself getting hard, and I hated myself for that too.

I eased myself down, closed the door to their moans, and remained hidden in the bathroom until I heard two pairs of feet exit the dorm.

_I'm just a notch in her bedpost, that's all, _I though glumly, exiting the bathroom and collecting my school things. _Nothing more, and nothing less._


End file.
